The Moon's Companion
by Ava3
Summary: Remus Lupin is alone and friendless. This is only the beginning of his troubles when he finds himself under the suspicion of murder and stuck with a surprise guest.
1. Problem in the Pridesmear Pub

Disclaimer: Similar situations and certain characters are copyright of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Moeris and a few random characters are solely my property.  
  
Author's Note: I've been wanting to start a chaptered fic for a long time now. This is only the beginning, and I hope to make several more additions. I hope you enjoy the fic and please send a review - good or bad. (  
  
Chapter 1 Problem in the Pridesmeare Pub  
  
Hate, anger, despair, and loneliness had torn apart his soul. It had only been a year since Lily and James and poor little defenseless Peter had died. He hated him. Sirius that is. He really thought he did, for he couldn't tell if the hate was real since only himself and never had placed the hate on anyone else before. But Sirius could make him hate now. iHe/i took away everything he had to live for. Now there was nothing else. No family. No friends. No life purpose. All I have is this mangy pub.  
  
Remus Lupin had never been a drinker. He just never cared for the stuff. Plus, it tasted too strong for his own good. The only reason he ever spent time in the pub was because.well, there wasn't really much a reason at all. He just didn't know what to do with himself. He just sat there and sulked most of the time, pretending to drink his ale. Always keeping to his secluded manner, always hunched over the counter and scrunched up as if he had no room to breathe even. But there was never anyone there blocking his space. He always sat alone. Alone. He only knew the one word.  
  
It was another one of those days; the type of day when he'd just sit speechless and practically motionless in the Pridesmeare Pub. The full moon was four days away and his entire body seemed about ten times heavier than normal. He knew he looked bad and he could plainly feel the pain in his churning stomach rebounding on his face. The bartender kept shooting anxious glances at him every time he walked by, but seemed to decide against actually confronting Remus, who looked especially feverish but agitated as if he might explode at any minute.  
  
There were very few people in the pub this late at night. There never were very many to begin with. The single auburn-haired waitress was silently sweeping in the corner, a couple sat whispering in hushed voices near the window, and an older but muscular man similar to a motorcyclist that he had seen in a magazine Sirius had once showed him, sat sipping his drink quietly in the corner. Why do I keep thinking about him? The door must have opened since the rarely tinkling bell on the door rang and someone walked in.  
  
Remus hardly noticed when the newcomer sat down next to him. He was so used to being alone and isolated as he was. He did notice whoever it was, however, when he leaned back from his hunched over position in order to begin coughing. When he leaned back though he nearly slipped off his seat because the young, weary-looking boy next to him was so unexpected to see.  
  
He strategically stifled his coughs and turned his back towards the stranger. If there was anyone in the pub, he would just avoid them and most regulars learned to ignore his presence just as he ignored them. This boy was violating his personal space. But how was he to know? He had never been here, and from what little he saw of him while peeking under his arm, the boy looked absolutely exhausted. He was dangerously thin, with dark-brown hair and a pale complexion. The look upon his long face showed more than exhaustion though. It was like looking at his reflection! This young boy, probably about fifteen, was Remus's own face, but not hard and fixed like now and instead fearful and concealing.  
  
Remus couldn't stand it. Who was he?  
  
"Who are you?" The simple question came out much harsher than he had expected. He seldom spoke to anyone so his voice didn't have much training. There were a few passerbies here and there and then Dumbledore visited occasionally, but after all he'd been through, he didn't care to speak to anybody.  
  
"Why do you care?" answered the boy just as roughly. He eyed Remus with eyes that were just as dark as his. They showed a miserable darkness -just like Remus's.  
  
He's just like Sirius! No, no one can be as bad as he can.. "Just curious is all," he said slyly, similar to when he had interrogated the Ravenclaw girls to figure out who their new Chaser was - to the benefit of James. The memories were overwhelming so he chose to forget the thought and he remembered his manners instead. He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand in greeting trying to be a bit more polite. "Remus Lupin. And you may be?"  
  
The young boy beside him seemed to be contemplating some big decision. His suspicious mood didn't change as he hesitated even in shaking Remus's hand in return, which was done quite tightly for being so skinny. "Moeris is all."  
  
"Only a first name?" he asked curiously. Moeris clearly didn't want to say any more but continued on fiercely as he brushed his drooping hair off his face.  
  
"If you must know, it's Moeris Coan."  
  
At this, Remus immediately cut off his twisted attempted smile. Cana Coan was his own mother. "Who was your mother, Moeris?" he said desperately, nearly shouting. The bartender glanced up at the sudden noise from his direction but only shook his head and continued drying the glasses.  
  
"Joasta Coan. Actually, if you want the truth, sir." Moeris turned slightly redder and sweatier than he already was. "I kinda need you help.'  
  
This statement was completely absurd. "You? Need me?" he jerked out, beginning to smile. "Why would you need my help?" He chuckled freely to himself. "No one cares for me." I'm starting to sound like Sirius. "First of all, this means you're related to me right? I haven't spoken to any of my distant family since I was. what, six?" He trailed off mindlessly mainly speaking to himself. This was all so crazy.  
  
Moeris avoided his eyes purposely, peering at the rather uninteresting painting of fruits on the wall across from him. "I have this problem, and, how should I say this?" He was clearly struggling to make his point. "I know something about you and I found out from my Mum a long time ago. Actually, I was eavesdropping." he trailed off fearing giving away too much information because of his babbling.  
  
Remus went completely rigid. He knows?! There was still hope. He could mean anything, he assured himself. But this is just too crazy.  
  
"You're nuts, kid," he spat out, "and I don't know what you're talking about," he insisted. "I can't help you with any problems since I have my own to deal with." He dug hastily into his pocket and found his last money. Three knuts clanged on the counter and he completely missed the bartender yelling at him because he was already pacing home on the muddy dirt path heading west.  
  
Though Moeris was frail, he somehow managed to catch up with Remus after a few minutes. "Sir, - couldn't you - just - listen?" he panted. He finally caught up so much that he was jogging alongside him. Remus turned to him and stopped abruptly because he couldn't run anymore, sick as he was.  
  
"What?" he panted back, finally giving in. "I assure you that I have no secrets." What does he have to do with me? Poking around my business.  
  
Moeris learned in closer and whispered timidly but strongly, "Except that you're a werewolf."  
  
Remus went ghost white. He straightened up, trying to look insulted. Unfortunately he only managed an anxious pose. His life was so screwed up already so he didn't care what would happen anymore. "Well, I can't deny the statement," he replied, not sure if he should be telling him this. What does it matter now? Why can't they just find me and kill me, this monster, and never have to deal with me again?  
  
Moeris chose to scan the starry sky over facing his acquaintance. "I can't deny it either."  
  
Remus didn't know what to say - or do for that matter. He just stood there beside Moeris and watched as he scuffed his feet in the mud. Moeris didn't look up.  
  
Moeris looked up frightened. "That's why I need your help." 


	2. Apex of the Moon

Disclaimer: Certain characters and established situations are copyright of J.K. Rowling and everything else associated with Harry Potter. Otherwise, Moeris is mine!  
  
Author's Note: I guess the only statement I have as of now is that I promise it'll get better!  
  
Chapter 2 Apex of the Moon  
  
Remus just didn't know where to begin. He couldn't deal with this kid. He barely met him and he didn't know how to help. He could hardly deal with his own lycanthropy. The full moon was four days away and he could feel it even stronger now tugging at his heart; it was going to be a tough one. By the look on Moeris's grimacing face, he could tell Moeris felt it too.  
  
Remus needed to start somewhere. Moeris looked worried and had a set face willing to meet the rejection that he expected. He couldn't keep him waiting.  
  
"I don't even know anything about you," he blurted out roughly. Moeris stopped scuffing his shoe in the mud and inched his gray face upward towards the night sky. The waxing gibbous lit up his face as Remus awaited some kind of response. Surprisingly, Moeris turned his heel and began walking away in the opposite direction.  
  
Shocked at the youth that had been so brave to search him out and confront him, Remus called after him, "Wait! Wait!" Moeris tilted his head and eyed him back uselessly. "I was only stating a fact. That doesn't mean I can't get to know you. I'll - I'll try to help you." He surprised himself for not thinking through his actions like he always did. It's not like I have anything to loose, he reminded himself. "I'll help the best I can."  
  
Moeris made an action as if to grasp his arm and shake it joyously or perhaps give him a hug but decided otherwise. Remus tried to smile back but instead gave him his usual wry face that turned out looking like a painful expression.  
  
"We should probably head back to my pad." Moeris simply shook his head in head in agreement and followed Remus on the continuous path west.  
  
The two approached Remus's home - a dull gray worn one story house in the countryside of Carlisle. Resting upon a small slope in a clearing of forest, the house was now lifeless. Remus didn't tend to the former garden anymore, there were seldom any guests that it seemed like no one lived there, and no animals fancied the area either - that is unless you consider Remus an animal. Moeris didn't ask questions but just followed his relative's lead, thankful for having him accept him in.  
  
Once inside, Remus motioned towards the shabby couch in a room to the left of the main entrance. Moeris sat down wordlessly and watched Remus, not even looking around at the new surroundings.  
  
Remus silently shuffled through a drawer with a dusty lamp on it and found some loose parchment. On it he scribbled a note that he hoped wasn't too desperate sounding and more casual, even though the matter at hand was in fact very important. His Marauder instincts were still in him.  
  
Dumbledore- I'm quite fine here lately. I do need to speak to you soon though. Could you please meet me here at my home two days after the full moon (sorry, but I don't have a calendar to tell you the exact day) at around noon?  
  
-Remus Lupin  
  
I wish I could ask him to bring food. But that wouldn't go along very well would it?  
  
Moeris looked up at him suspiciously. "That's about me, isn't it?" he accused jerking his dark-haired head to the fresh letter in his hands.  
  
"No it's not. Trust me. For now, it looks like I'm stuck with you and you with me so don't mess it up." He left Moeris alone for a moment but soon returned with a very tattered scrawny owl. He tied the parchment to its leg and released it through the window. "You can't stop it now, anyway," he murmured, realizing that his statement applied to his own situation as well.  
  
"I wish I had some food for you. I'm kind of - drained. Of money, that is." He tried to smile but this was nothing to be happy about. The only person he knew - or thought he did - that could pretend to be happy was Sirius. Damn it. I can't stop thinking about that bastard.  
  
"It's alright. Here's definitely better than where I came from. I - I didn't want to be discovered. I just ran away instead. Its better that way," he assured himself. "If you help me, maybe I can out of this somehow."  
  
"I'm afraid you can't Moeris. Once bitten, you're done for. If you survive the devastating bite, then you're lucky if you survive you first full moon, and after that the next full moon, and the next, and the next. It's an unending cycle that I've had to endure since that wretched night when I was only five years old. I never would have made it without my friends though.Some of them at least," he added when he recalled Sirius. For what it was worth, he did help me for some of my life. "Moeris, I don't know if you can call me a friend yet, but probably the most important thing you should remember to keep yourself from having an even more miserable life, is conceal your secret. But don't conceal you. If you loose yourself - your personality - then there's no meaning to your life. That way you may as well kill yourself, for you'll have no friends at all and with that no life." Self disgust began seeping through his words. "But I, I made friends somehow. Only I misunderstood one of them and now he's in Azkaban and I lost all my other companions because of him." Listen to me. Telling him about life and its purpose!  
  
"You're brave, Moeris. You confronted me willingly. But then again you had nothing to loose, as did I. I only wish I could let you rely on me entirely because I honestly don't know what will happen. Have you transformed before?"  
  
Listening intently, Moeris was happy to participate in his speech. "Well, yes of course. That's how I figured it all out. Let me explain," he urged seeing a puzzled look on the shabby man's pale face. "About maybe half a year ago I was bitten. I was trying out that Muggle thing called camping with my friends Hector and Apollo. I wandered off to get the firewood and then I noticed something gleaming in the bushes. I just had to go look to see what it was," he said. I don't remember anything from then. I suppose I blacked out. I came to myself a couple days later. I was bloody and dirty and stuck in a natural trench somewhere out in the woods. After that I tried to find my way home. Unfortunately, the full moon came soon and I found it all out. I was a werewolf. Then I went on the run and remembered my mom gossiping about her sister and her husband who had a son - that was a werewolf." Remus flinched at the word. "So I decided to look for you." He finished without any comments and watched as Remus as he began some quick thinking in his head.  
  
"I don't want to worry you. I simply have no idea as to how you or I will react with another werewolf present. I don't want to take any chances."  
  
"What have we got to loose?" prodded Moeris.  
  
Remus smiled. A true smile. There was in fact nothing to loose. If we make it through this one night, then maybe we'll have something to loose. So far, the horizon is pretty broad and I really don't care. But the boy. he's only a child.  
  
Tonight was the full moon. What if I transform first? What he transforms first? What if something bad happens? What if we get out of the shed? All sorts of questions were tumbling throughout his mind. He had planned it all out pretty much. He would lock himself up one stall and Moeris in the other. Obviously, he had magically attached a few boards to the bottom and over the top of the stable to create a sort of cage for each of them. He didn't want to risk any werewolf interaction since he didn't know what would happen. He had never met another werewolf - not that he knew of at least - and thus never had any contact with one. He preferred to not think about the potential consequences of both of them meeting one another in werewolf form.  
  
Moeris had been sleeping all day long. His malady was clearly visible. When Remus woke him an hour before dusk, he pretended not to notice the blankets, which were literally drenched from sweat.  
  
Moeris looked a bit ruffled, but nevertheless fearless. He was prepared for anything. In contrast, Remus wasn't. He couldn't stand the devastation of a young boy's life like that. He had an entire life ahead of him - or so he hoped if he got past this one night. He on the other hand, was older and didn't care anymore. He truly had nothing to live for at the time, but the boy did.  
  
"So you're gonna lock me up in the stable right?" asked Moeris as if he was a student in class.  
  
"Yes," uttered Remus in return. He would've died for the boy then and there as long as Moeris wouldn't have to transform again. "Why don't you just get in there and undress so that you won't ruin your clothes. I'll be back in a second."  
  
Remus rushed out, not wanting to face the truth of what he was doing to this innocent kid. I should've just told Dumbledore, he battled with himself. Plagued with uncertainty and doubt, he couldn't help but leave a note. Digging into the drawer, he found a quill and paper to scribble a note on. It took a considerable amount longer than normal, for his hand was shaking uncontrollably. There wasn't much time left.  
  
Dumbledore- If you can't find me, I'm probably in the shed. There will be another boy with me. Hopefully. If something happens to him, contact his mother, Joasta Coan. If anything happens to me, well, that doesn't quite matter does it? I just hope you never need to read this note, Headmaster. Once again, I'll thank you for everything you ever did for me. I just wish I could have paid you back somehow, only I don't have any money. After a brief thought, he finally added one last sentence. Give my best to Sirius if you visit him. -Remus J. Lupin  
  
Solemnly he placed the note on the table and never gave it a second thought. He paced back to the shed hurriedly to join Moeris. He closed the shed door, but for some reason he never put the Unbreakable Spell on the walls. Some part of him would not let him do it. He raised his arm as if to say the incantation but dropped it in distaste and followed to check the lock on Moeris's stable. He then undressed himself and locked himself into his own stable.  
  
Shaking more than ever, he immediately fell to the ground in the dark of his tomb. He was no longer a person, nor was his packmate in the cell beside him. Darkness overtook them both as the moon reached its apex and there was no more to be remembered.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this part. More to come and please review. 


	3. Seeing Red Again

iDisclaimer: I do not own Remus or Dumbledore, whom are both property of J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, and other Harry Potter sources. As far as I know no profit is being gained from this publication.  
  
Author's Message: This title was inspired by the wonderful song I derived it from. Can anyone guess what it is? As usual, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it - well, sort of./i  
  
Chapter 3 Seeing Red Again  
  
Remus Lupin lay naked in a ditch. Blood covered every last inch of him - but it was not his own.  
  
"Holy shit, where am I," he whispered in a barely audible voice. His mind was overflowing with thoughts of the worst. "Moeris. kid. Moeris, where are you?" Frantic in desperation his fears gave him the strength and incentive to move, which he managed to do by grabbing onto a loose root and pulling himself up.  
  
He certainly wasn't in the shed anymore. However, he wasn't in Carlisle either. He balanced unsteadily and tried to begin walking but overbalanced and fell to his knees. Sweat mingled with tears that deluged his face. iI made it, but did he?/i  
  
Without his wand, which he had left at his house, he couldn't apparate or conjure a stretcher or anything to find Moeris somehow. He attempted scrubbing off some of the blood by using a dry leaf as an ice scraper.  
  
Other than the ground about five feet around him each way, Remus couldn't make out anything through his dismantled vision. He knew he had to go search for his young companion, but he just couldn't make himself budge. The world was swirling in his presence. Collapsing from all the burdens upon him at the moment he lost all of his endurance. iI wonder if Dumbledore found the note./i  
  
* * *  
  
When Remus woke up again, he wasn't stuck in a bloody ditch. He was stuck in his bed with a very weary fifteen-year-old staring at him.  
  
"You're awake!" he shouted as he nearly jumped up off the chair beside Remus's bed.  
  
"You're alive!" breathed Remus, expressing his relief. "How did you find me? And how did you get me here?" This is all too suspicious. iHe certainly couldn't have gotten me here all by himself./i  
  
"Actually,' he admitted, "I didn't find you. An - an old man found me and then you and - and he brought me here." Remus sensed uncertainty in his voice. 'What old man? Was he named Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
Tell him to come in if he's here." At this, Moeris left for a minute or two and came back with a quite elderly wizard with a white long dazzling beard that hung to his belly, and was a great contrast with the dirty people in his company. His eyes sparkled as he politely asked Moeris to leave the room.  
  
"Headmaster! How'd you find me and is everything alright?"  
  
"Relax, boy, relax. Everything is as it should be. We can't turn back time now, can we?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with hidden meaning as he lightly chuckled to himself.  
  
"If only we could," cried Remus. "Seriously - no, not seriously but iearnestly/i," he said instead because he couldn't help but think of Sirius when he spoke the first word. "What happened?"  
  
"How I found you is not your concern. What is your concern is if you are safe. Also, this." Dumbledore reached behind his cloak and found the letter Remus had written the night before. "Let us discuss this."  
  
Embarrassed, Remus pretended to cough - but not too successfully. "You weren't supposed to see that," he finally murmured.  
  
"I couldn't help it. It was addressed to me was it not? Besides, I decided to visit you earlier than you had arranged since I had my own affairs to attend to on the second day after the full moon. Good thing too." He dropped the parchment onto the sheets so that Remus could have easy access to it. He chose to ignore it and tried to sit up more comfortably as the old man continued.  
  
"So you have made a friend I see. Fine lad."  
  
"I'm not sure if I can call him a friend yet. Professor, why did Moeris happen to come to me now? Yes, I know he came because he was a werewolf but why inow/i?" As Remus finished he realized that Dumbledore hadn't heard the story earlier so he couldn't be making too much sense. Or had he heard?  
  
"None of us know why things happen when they do and to whom and why. Some call it fate, others just coincidence. But I say that it's our own selves. We decide unconsciously. We decide what we need and when. And then somehow all of our purposes fit into the huge puzzle that is our life."  
  
Absorbing the meaning of his speech, Remus followed to a more deadly thought. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I? I tried to keep us safe from breaking out but we did. What happened?" Remus conveniently forgot to mention that he didn't charm the shed as a whole and only charmed their stables.  
  
"I so far know nothing of the potential damage you and Moeris caused. The only harm I have witnessed is on the shed and on you and Moeris." Remus sighed heavily in relief, but still had his doubts. Dumbledore had the habit of pretending not to see things that would be quite important and prominent to every other normal person.  
  
"About your money difficulty," started Dumbledore as Remus sighed once more but in despair. "It's fine, Headmaster. I don't want charity in addition to what you've already done. I won't ever be able to repay you."  
  
"Well, I don't know about that. But I assure you, I will help you with that little tidbit. Soon,' he promised. Remus gave a twisted self-disgusted smile in return. iI can't let him continue getting me charity./i  
  
Suddenly wholly pepped, the Headmaster of Hogwarts stood and checked his watch. "Looks like I've spent enough time here. Oh, and one last thing. I'll be inspecting Azkaban with Cornelius this Sunday. You want to wish Sirius the best in person?"  
  
iPlease review and tell me what you thought!/i 


	4. Visit to Azkaban

Disclaimer: As always, none of these characters are mine except Moeris and a couple others. They all belong to me, but Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, and the such do not.  
  
Author's Note: Since italicizing hasn't been working lately, I used slashes to represent it instead. Hope this installation is a bit better. Enjoy and please review! ;)  
Chapter 4  
  
Visit to Azkaban  
  
God, he was going to see Sirius. Or was he? Dumbledore never said he had to go after all, right? But this is Sirius. He probably wants to see you, Remus thought. Yeah, see you to tell you how not sorry he is for killing his "best" friends.  
  
For days since Dumbledore had visited him since the full moon, Remus had been fighting a war inside his mind over whether or not he should in fact visit his friend - or who he thought was his friend - in Azkaban. The possible rendezvous was in less than a week, and his decision was strongly anticipated by the Hogwarts Headmaster.  
  
Remus was once again drinking tea as comfort for his dilemma. His mother had always given it to him as a child so the habit stuck. He prudently sipped it and stared blankly out the cracked window at the innumerous weeds in his yard.  
  
"Look, go see that guy. You know you want to," Moeris tried to help. He had been advised by Dumbledore to try and convince Remus to go from the very beginning of the proposition. He himself didn't understand the complications behind the situation and knew virtually nothing of Remus's past, except that it wasn't a good one. He was only doing as Dumbledore had asked, and didn't hesitate. He had earned an instant respect for the old man, hoping that maybe he could go to Hogwarts someday.  
  
Remus immediately stopped drinking his tea and slammed his cup down in frustration. "You don't understand. If you only knew what he'd done." He angrily stood up, purposely forgetting to push in his chair. "I'm going to tell Dumbledore that I'm going," he finally sighed.  
  
Amazed, Moeris smiled. He watched his werewolf guide stride out of the kitchen quite hastily. Something I said must have worked, he thought proudly to himself, and finished Remus's tea for him.  
  
-Fortress of Azkaban-  
  
Icy scabbed hands gripped him at his wrists. "I don't want to see him!" he screamed tragically. "It'll only be worse!" Here in this hellhole he didn't care to keep up his "dashing gentleman" reputation. It was more important to keep his "sane" one. As he peered glumly at his fellow prisoners flashing past him, he realized that most of them were in a worse state than him. Much worse. And he had been here longer than them too. Any other long- term prisoners were closer to his own cell, and they didn't look like men anymore.  
  
He seldom got visitors anymore. It'd only been a year, but it seemed that no one cared for him except the dementors, who only delighted in feeding on his memories. At first his family came. Wasn't much of a family though, he thought carelessly. His mother came once with his younger sister, but his father didn't dare to come to even look at him. But Remus, I'm surprised he's even coming.  
  
He didn't know whether to be grateful or not. He wouldn't mind having a friend for once. (True murderers conversing weren't the most pleasant people to talk to.) But he knew he didn't deserve to have one. He didn't want Remus to see him like this. Then Remus would feel responsible or guilty for his own odd reasons.  
  
Other than the sake of Remus, Sirius absolutely hated the procedure in which he could see anyone. It was mentally and physically demanding - him being who he was - under maximum security. At least ten dementors had to be present with him constantly, but having a visitor doubled that amount. He couldn't even transform into Padfoot now since there were two human guards present. Fior Keger and Aeneas Sollace were probably the only two human beings who weren't affected by the "happiness vampires" of the prison. They were mainly needed as the vision that the dementors didn't have, and that was why Sirius always had to be extra careful about becoming Padfoot, and also why he couldn't become Padfoot during his upcoming visit.  
  
Ever since that fateful night when Voldemort killed James and Lily and he had been proclaimed murderer, Sirius didn't care for anything anymore. He often felt as if he was in another body, floating around like a cloud. The things Azkaban does to a person. He didn't fight back when he was captured that night about a less than a year ago, as so he didn't fight back now. Not much anyway  
  
The dementors threw him to the hard cold stony floor with no sympathy. They looked pleased to torture him in body just as they did with his mind. Fior and Aeneas magically placed silver metal handcuffs on the notorious inmate and motioned for him to take a seat. Sirius refused to give them any more satisfaction and remained standing. That is, until about fifteen dementors joined him in his temporary cell. The cell had three metal sides and one of clear glass so he could see his visitor. All he had to do now was wait. Unfortunately, it was in the company of his worst memories.  
  
-Main Entrance of Azkaban-  
  
Following the elderly man, Remus stayed hidden and tried not to think of the pain to come. Dumbledore mumbled something to the largest most towering dementor - undoubtedly their leader and the head of the prison. Remus shivered and watched the eerie gray floating creatures nervously. He simultaneously tried to think of the most cheerful and happiest thought he could manage. He settled to when his friends had become Animagi for the first time, and tried not to feel guilty about Dumbledore still not knowing this. Guilt would just attract the dementors - and that was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
"Remus, I have to attend to some other prisoners. Death Eaters in fact. I'm sure one of these wretched fellows will lead you to Sirius." Remus cringed at the name and overcame his every will by following the dementors down a dark gloomy corridor to the visiting chambers.  
  
When he finally saw spotted his friend, he was terrified. For once in his life, he felt much more luxurious and wealthy than is friend. But that didn't matter. Even though he killed his best friends, he still cared for him. He couldn't have always been a murderer for all he did for me before, he reasoned, becoming his old true self.  
  
Sirius didn't notice him at first. His mass of tangled hair was hung over his face and is eyes were shut tight, as if in pain. Indeed he was, for he was reliving all of the worst memories he ever knew.  
  
Remus hesitated for a moment and then tapped on the glass. Sirius jerked out of his trance and smiled right off the bat. Remus couldn't help it - he grinned back wryly. This was still his friend - just a murderous one. Sirius spoke first.  
  
"I didn't do it." He got right to the point. His hoarse voice did not waver. He was authentic. Maybe.  
  
Remus was astonished at the overture of their conversation. He couldn't believe him. He just couldn't. Not after what he did. "I don't know Sirius, I just don't know." Sirius lowered his gaze as if being sentenced to going to Azkaban all over again. Remus quickly changed the subject. "This place is dreadful. How're you managing?"  
  
"Well enough," he replied briskly. "Made any new friends? Girl friends?" His eyes shone longing of a free life, and what it could have been like.  
  
"So all this time you've been thinking all about me and my love life. I should have known." Remus found himself playing along with his little meager joy. "I've found no one, if you must know." He clearly remembered Moeris, but refused to mention him. Before he knew what he was saying, he blurted out, "Why did you kill them? And why not me too? If you were so willing to have them die, why not me?"  
  
Right away, Sirius faint glimmer of happiness was snuffed out. "R - Remus. Moony," he breathed. "You wouldn't understand it all."  
  
"Oh, so it's because I was too much of a dimwit and not worth wasting the time to kill? Do you realize how miserable it is being alone!" he bellowed. For once, he was loosing all sense of his usual logic and openly expressing his feelings.  
  
"I know what it's like. I didn't mean to." Sirius broke down then and there and began sobbing silently but persevered in his speech. "It wasn't me. It w - was Peter."  
  
'You really are sick," he spat out. "Peter's dead. Because of you. I can't see how you can blame it on him, whom you killed. He didn't do anything to you. But now he's dead, and so are James and Lily." The words hurt mortally.  
  
Sirius was beginning to believe that he did actually do it. I did kill them. If not, I killed Remus and myself. He was going to die feeling that way. Remus on the other hand, would die feeling guilty: Guilty for living.  
  
None of them spoke. Finally after about five minutes, the guards let tem know time was up by hovering especially close, creating a barrage of self- hate in each of them. Sirius was released from his binds and escorted away through the exit by around fifteen dementors. Remus left sadly too, shedding a few tears as he did so.  
  
* * *  
  
Reading the Muggle newspaper was a nice way to pass the time. Finding a job was hopeless at the time. He needed to be crafty and wait until they're desperate to hire employees. Then he'd be guaranteed a job. He smirked to himself at his own intelligence.  
  
He was flipping inadvertently but something caught his eye.  
  
Farmer Dead: Conspiracy or Not? Richard Ellings of Carlisle was discovered in his barn this past weekend. His mutilated body has been tested and it appears that he has been dead for the past two weeks. Investigators have assured us that he was definitely murdered, for he possessed no potential suicidal weaponry or medications. So far, no motives for murder have been discovered, but the police are on the constant search. Sergeant Miles stated, 'We have never seen someone die like this. Whoever or whatever it was or is quite vicious. We advise you be extra careful at night and are willing to accept any information on this case."  
  
Remus choked. This week was turning out worse than he thought it would. He was upset with Sirius and didn't even "wish him the best" like he had set out to do, and now - if evidence points to where he thinks it is- he was upset with himself. Or Moeris. 


	5. Remembrance and Regret

Disclaimer: Similar situations and characters are all property of J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury Publishers, Scholastic Books, and all related indicia. I am gaining no profit from this publication.  
  
Author's Note: I've finally gotten to write this chapter. Whew. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this bit of bonding - or should I call it that? I guess you have to figure that out on your own. Enjoy this part and please review.  
  
Chapter 5 Remembrance and Regret  
  
"I couldn't have done it. I just couldn't have," Remus murmured to himself reassuringly. He needed assurance and security, and he didn't possess either. Being alone (well, almost) has many cons. He needed to find a Daily Prophet - and fast. Lately, such a luxury was too costly for him, so he gladly went without. His entire outside news came from Dumbledore, and he trusted him enough to believe that whatever Dumbledore thought necessary to mention to him was in fact important. Sometimes he'd even mention some tips on the Werewolf Rights Committee, which he obviously was interested in. But Dumbledore - as much as he may have wanted - didn't have enough time to owl Remus every day.  
  
Reluctantly Remus went to the kitchen window to owl Dumbledore, feeling that he was being a nuisance. But he just had to make sure that the dead Muggle man wasn't too significant. He only would be if the wizarding world knew about it.  
  
For now, he was just going to try to forget all about the entire thing.  
  
* * *  
  
Moeris swaggered in, all sleepy-eyed. He wasn't a very early riser. "What's up?" Remus managed to say through his meager breakfast of a solitary biscuit.  
  
"What is up?" Moeris was evidently searching for something he could do to keep himself occupied for the day. Without warning, he was gifted with a more acute awareness to it presently being day and not still night. He scurried away rapidly.  
  
What is it with him? "Look, I don't want anymore surprises today," he called out teasingly after him and turned to follow him wearily.  
  
Moeris was in his room - which was really the old dusty guestroom. He had fixed it up rather nicely since he moved in Remus noticed. In the right hand side stood his twin-sized bed and to it's right was the dresser. An ancient quaint wardrobe occupied the left side of the small room. The torn, ripped, and leak-stained moldy flower wallpaper was all pulled off revealing a much better scene of plain gray paint. It wasn't dusty anymore either. Moeris had scrubbed the wooden floor himself the previous day. He always had nice - not to mention useful - ideas for his events of the day.  
  
"Wow. This is great." Remus wished he would do this to his own room and told Moeris so.  
  
Smiling, the fifteen-year-old didn't comment for he was too thrilled by something he was looking for in his dresser drawers. Finally, from underneath one of the too-big T-shirts Remus had lent him, he pulled out a single picture with an unnaturally enticed bright look in his dark eyes.  
  
"Here, this is for you. I want to know who she is though," he ordered.  
  
Confused and reasonably a little worried, Remus grabbed the photo. With the background of the Westminster Bridge on a lovely sunny afternoon, stood a beautiful slender girl with crimson hair pouring down past her shoulders like sanguine rain. She smiled happily revealing perfectly white teeth as she draped her arm around an equally joyous boy maybe an inch taller with light hair and a comfortable twisted grin. Yes, a real smile. It was him. With Lily.  
  
Remus didn't know what to say. At first he had no reaction other than the sadness of the reality that he'd never be able to see or touch or talk to the person next to him in the photo again. But for some reason, the grief turned to anger.  
  
"How," he whispered in awe, "- how did you get this?!" Sensing that maybe this wasn't the best idea after all, Moeris took a step backward just in case. Remus was no to be messed with.  
  
'I, uh, found it in your st-stuff. I thought it'd-"  
  
"Be nice to see how I'd react to seeing my dead best friend's dead wife again?" Remus finished without raising his voice, but his feelings were not concealed at all by this.  
  
Trying to make up for his mistake, Moeris sought forgiveness. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't know." He was sincere. Who am I kidding? He honestly didn't know. I have no right to take out my anger on him. That would be lowering myself to Sirius's standards. As if I'm not low enough. "True. How would you?" he agreed, sitting down on the bed for he felt standing would occupy some of the strength he needed at the moment. Moeris kept silent. He brought this up and didn't want to make it any worse than it already was.  
  
'Like I said," Remus began again, "she was my best friend James's wife. She died two years ago. We were in London at the time - as you can see." He lifted up the picture and handed it to Moeris. "Too bad it doesn't move," commented the boy with a sigh. Remus nodded. If only. It'd be a just a little closer to the real thing. How I miss her. I how miss them. "It was taken by one of my other best friends, Peter, with this girl's - Lily's - Muggle camera. She got it from her parents on her birthday." Fighting back tears, he went on. "We went to London because she and James had just had their son, Harry, and we wanted to celebrate. I think Sirius was holding Harry so he wasn't in the picture. You want to see a picture of him?" he offered with sudden kindness. I guess talking about this with someone else helps.  
  
Hesitantly Moeris uttered a soft "Yes" and pretty soon, he found himself barraged with album upon album that held Remus's past, love, and life. He really was really blessed after all. In a way. Moeris had finally found a friend, and so had Remus. They were a family. A pack. And they were going to go through the world together.  
  
Moeris excused himself by saying he had to go to the bathroom. Little did he know that Remus was crying while he was gone, and vice versa. Moeris felt really grateful for finally having had Remus show him his life. But he himself wanted to be with his family again. He loved them so much, even though they wouldn't accept him at all if they knew who he really was. Why couldn't he have friends like Remus's? Sure, all of his friends are gone, but that was only because of one of them. The rest weren't all bad. He resented Remus. He had begun to love him as a father, but yet, he was jealous. Something is wrong with me. Look at all he's done for me. and I'm envious of him?  
  
After his hateful thoughts had fully penetrated his body, he willed himself to leave the restroom and join Remus once more. He was still in his room, but he seemed to have forgotten all the memories spread out all over the bed. A huge barn owl was bashing about with a letter and rolled up parchment at its feet and Remus was struggling to get it off. Finally, Remus won and the owl flew to the dresser lazily, expecting a little payment for its voyage and previous struggle.  
  
"It's a letter from Dumbledore and the Daily Prophet," said Remus in a barely audible voice. The look in his eyes wasn't right, Moeris noted. Remus turned his heel and not saying a word nearly sprang out of the guestroom. Stunned, Moeris just figured he could stare longingly at the photos - this time some moving ones - of Remus and his old friends. It was better than having to face Remus. He wanted to hide his blameworthy selfish self out of his guardian's sight.  
  
Meanwhile, Remus fought the band bonding the newspaper together and ended up ripping it in half from anxiety. He flipped through rapidly. It was shocking that the Daily Prophet wasn't in shreds yet. He skipped most of the articles or columns he saw: "Chudley Cannons Shot Out of Winning Possibility," "Old Witch Opens Muggle Bank," "Band of the Banshees In London!," "Thanatos Questioned as Psychic,' and finally, "Muggle Man Killed but Not by a Muggle." Remus gasped. This was just what he was expecting. He proceeded to read the article.  
  
The news of the murdered Muggle Richard Ellings has rapidly reached the wizard community - and for good reason. Our wizarding sources, such as Barty Crouch Sr. who examined the crime scene himself has commented by saying, "This was surely not done by a Muggle. Such defacement could not even be attempted by a Muggle. This definitely has something to do with the magical world. Arnold Peasegood, Homer Diggory, and myself have all witnessed the damage created here. We believe that this may have been done by a magical beast, but are yet to be sure." Because of this, the Beast Division has been contacted, and the Ministry of Magic is high on the case. Meanwhile, Peasegood is hurriedly working on erasing the Muggles' memories. Any possible clues to the culprit are happily welcomed.  
  
None of this means anything, Remus reminded himself. It could have been anyone or anything else. As long as I stay quiet they won't even bother with me. Remus forced himself to slow his breathing and lightly tossed the Daily Prophet to the coffee table as he sunk back into the couch. All was silent. Wherever Moeris was, he was being very soundless himself. I have got to figure out that I should relax more often. He got up, stretched, and went back to check on Moeris.  
  
He practically floated down the hallway - he did it so agilely. He craned his neck around the side of the doorway. Moeris was cleaning up the albums, neatly stacking them up in three columns with a separate stack for photos in picture frames. Moeris finally saw his visitor. He kept his eyes floored uncharacteristically. "Oh, you forgot the note." Remus saw the boy hold up the parchment from the Headmaster. Forgetting to question Moeris about his abrupt misery, he took the letter. "Thanks."  
  
The shabby man pulled at the envelope as frustrated as a child trying to tie its shoelaces did. He managed to take out the paper within by the use of a wand. He certainly wasn't keeping to his own promise of remaining un- worried at these types of situations. Damn. I thought I was supposed to be calm about this.  
  
Dear Remus, If you want a subscription, just ask. Don't worry; I find time. (Time- turners have turned out to be quite useful. But don't tell anyone that.) For some reason, I have the feeling that you're worried about something. You can always talk to me, boy. It's no trouble at all. Plus, I need a good excuse to get away from all this work. I have a lot to with the anxiety of Death Eaters. Now that Voldemort is gone for good, as we all hope, many of his followers are on the run, and I've been working with a select group of people and the Ministry of Magic to capture them all. Since we need all the help we can get, I am willing to offer you an opportunity. If you feel like you're up to it and you don't mind facing the past, I ask if you'd like to continue a new type of Order of the Phoenix, like the one you joined with Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and some others. Instead of fighting Voldemort, we're just eliminating his remains. I'm not forcing you to do anything, but the job is open. Think about it. -Albus  
  
Remus re-read the letter five more times to make sure it was real. He didn't know what to think. 


	6. Capture

Disclaimer: Once again, no characters belong to me except Moeris and a few random ones. All others are property of J.K. Rowling. None of this would be possible without her ingeniousness.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the fic continuation!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Capture  
  
"Hey, Rem," a voice said. 'Huh?" Remus was alone- until now - in his four-poster, not under the covers, but in upright position staring out the window. Windows were nice for him. He liked them, He guessed it was because he wished his life were like a window; a window showed the person indoors the outside world - a peek, a glimpse. That's what Remus wished he could have of the future right now.  
  
"It's me. Sirius. I was wondering where you were ever since Professor Dumbledore told us the news. You've been avoiding us," he condemned, but added: "You've been avoiding me." So far he was patient, and he intended to have his way. He could get really angry if things didn't work out as he had planned though.  
  
"Remus, I know you have all these doubts about the Order. But let me tell you one last time - like we did yesterday, and like we did five years ago. We're your friends. We care about you. And most importantly, we won't ever desert you." Sirius smiled sympathetically, with a very rare spark of earnest begging in his eyes. Turning to face his friend, Remus stood up and reached out to shake a very surprised Sirius's hand. "It will be my pleasure to join. With companions like you at my side, I shall follow your lead - with you there. If you weren't there, I might as well give up altogether."  
  
The memory wavered vividly in Remus's mind. Yes, he had joined the Order before - but with the agreement of his friends being there. And as the window failed to predict, his friends weren't here anymore. He was alone to do as he chose.  
  
Remus thought it best to give Dumbledore a reply, so he attached a short note to the barn owl he had not rewarded earlier and gave him a tiny scrap of meat for the journey.  
  
Dear Albus, I am pleased for the offer. Really, I am. I just can't decide yet. May I wait before giving you a sure answer? I am thinking about enrolling Moeris into Hogwarts this coming school year. He has the magic, since he told me he used to go to Adeline's Young Wizards and Witches Academy. I'd at least like to show him around, if there's no problem. He's really exited to go, and you can expect us in a day or two once the coach gets here. Thanks again. -Remus  
  
Now, to tell Moeris. He shall be pleased, Remus thought knowingly. "Moeris, please come into the kitchen. I have something to tell you."  
  
How can I face him? Moeris feared what he could do. Secret jealously was ever present in his head and he couldn't stand it anymore. He had no choice but face Remus though. If I envy him, at least he doesn't know about it. But if I don't come to him now, he's bound to suspect something and get suspicious. Nevertheless, he trudged to the kitchen against his will.  
  
"You're going to Hogwarts!" Remus was ecstatic. What? He does all this for me and I want to hurt him? He's been hurt enough. I need to sound surprised. "Really?" Moeris said softly at first. No, not enthusiastic enough. "Really?!" he repeated.  
  
"Yes, really. Dumbledore will send for a coach. We should leave by tomorrow evening the latest. Best get packed!"  
  
Luckily, Remus had let him go into what he thought was overwhelmed joy that he had let Moeris enjoy by himself. But Moeris knew one thing, and he knew it wasn't overwhelmed joy.  
  
* * *  
  
The carriage pulled along rapidly - a bit more rapidly than a normal one, with the aid of magic of course. When it first arrived, there had been four well-groomed silvery-gray horses. But as they got closer to Hogwarts castle, their entire bodies were more and more difficult to see, until they eventually disappeared completely as they entered Hogwarts's grounds.  
  
Moeris had just noticed the invisible horses, when the coach came to wrought iron gates with huge husky boars on them. Ahead of them, a huge castle, at least eight stories high, occupied the spotlight. "This is it, " mumbled Remus, sighing. "I haven't seen this place for a considerable amount of time. It's great to be back" Moeris didn't reply.  
  
The invisible-horse drawn carriage came to a halt. The doors were opened by an invisible someone, if by anyone at all, and the two passengers scrambled out to gaze at the stone structure towering above them.  
  
Remus and Moeris peered at their surroundings soundlessly, until the adult was the first to move. Moeris followed trustfully by lagged a bit behind. Probably from all of this, thought Remus as he observed the castle while walking. It's just like when I left it. I know I couldn't stop staring at it all when I came here for the first time.  
  
They crawled up a few steps and to two enormous oak doors. Remus dug inside his cloak and whipped out a wand, which he used to produce a booming pounding on one of the doors. A few minutes passed (Hogwarts is not a very small place) and out came a tall wizard with unicorn-white hair, half-moon spectacles, and a beard that now fell a little past his abdomen. (A few inches longer than Moeris had last seen him.) Remus, on the other hand, didn't appear the least bit surprised and gave a pleased smile to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"Glad you've decided to come, you two. And accept my preposition," he added to Remus. Moeris had no clue what his two elders were talking about by the look on his face. "I apologize for having you wait, but I'm afraid that I was distracted by one of our, let's see. more rambunctious ghosts, Peeves the Poltergeist." Moeris's smile diminished a bit in worry. Dumbledore saw him and continued. "No, no, he's not that much of a problem. The Bloody Baron can always calm him down." That didn't cheer up Moeris a bit. Who has the word "Bloody" in their name?  
  
Dumbledore turned to Remus. "Did you bring those papers I sent you a while ago about enrollment?"  
  
"Oh, yes, why I did. I left them in the carriage though, and I don't want to delay your Hogwarts exploration, Moeris. You go ahead with Professor Dumbledore and I'll be along soon enough." Moeris was about to question him about how he'd find them in such a big place, but Dumbledore pushed at his shoulders to lead him in. His eyes twinkled, for he knew Remus would find a way, with his history.  
  
Remus jogged away briskly at first, but slowed after he turned a corner to the carriage shed. It wasn't really a shed since it was crafted of stone like the main building and was at least fifteen feet high. It smelt strongly of horse droppings, but the grass odor from the Quidditch field not far off made up for it.  
  
Remus searched for the coach that he and Moeris had ridden. He found it soon enough since it was near the shed doors and the letter "H" on it looked more like an "I" because of a fourth year kid that was hexed and thrown back at it sometime during Remus's sixth year. He climbed inside and picked up the folder with the papers and began the brisk walk back to the castle.  
  
"Oh, look! There's a man over there. Maybe he can help us find Albus Dumbledore. Sir! Sir!"  
  
"Yes? Remus straightened up and tried to fix his shabby clothing as much as possible. He cleared his throat as the two people approached him. "How may I help you?" Two stout gentlemen, one in about in his sixties and the other much younger in contrast both looked much wealthier than the werewolf did in his ordinary threadbare clothes. The older, more-experienced looking man spoke first with a self-satisfied smile. He appeared to be a former Slytherin in his urge to be better than his more friendlier and sociable partner. "We're from the Beast Division of the Ministry of Magic and we're in search of Albus Dumbledore." The bright-eyed apprentice felt he needed to add to that. "We're here concerning the dead Muggle, Richard Ellings. We're consulting Dumbledore and trying to get him to contact the ogres, giants, and primarily: werewolves about it."  
  
This was indeed interesting. Remus gulped. To his luck, the two men didn't notice since the elderly one was scolding his rookie partner. "You would never succeed in the Unspeakables Department, with the way you blabber! I wonder how you even made it here!" The older one had a point, but Remus wasn't going to interrupt. He continued watching them, hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions. He imagined of ways to slip away, but each way he thought of was too noticeable.  
  
The younger man finally gave up his protests and put on a professional indifferent face while the other took the floor. "I don't believe we introduced ourselves. I'm Martin Macnair and this lad here is," he sneered, "Newt Scamander. You are?"  
  
So he wasn't going to avoid this after all. "Remus Lupin." Macnair summoned something from his coat pocket. He opened it to reveal a directory of the records of all wizards and witches in the region - a very useful Ministry of Magic tool. He flipped slowly to the "L" names and read his file patiently with a smirk tearing at the corners of his mouth. Young Scamander watched over his shoulder defiantly while Remus began sweating but kept a stoic composure nonetheless.  
  
"You live in Carlisle, eh. Where were you on the thirteenth of this month?"  
  
"I live on the outskirts of Carlisle," he corrected. "Yes." He hesitated. "But I don't know where I was."  
  
"Ah, because you're a werewolf. I see. Now it all makes sense.," the old man murmured. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us." Remus was speechless.  
  
Out of nowhere, Scamander began defending him. "Just because he's a werewolf it doesn't mean anything. He deserves a medical testing or some proof of evidence against him before you take him away like that. He's been really kind to us and -"  
  
"Being a werewolf is proof enough! They have trickery unknown to us humans!" he spat. "They lie and deceive!" Remus meanwhile was inching away as inconspicuously as possible. If Sirius was here, he would already be cussing out the old man, blaming him for being narrow-minded and a very inconsiderate person, not worthy of being called a human. That was the type of person Sirius was, and look where it got him.  
  
Macnair finally ended his lecture and noticed Remus already about ten feet away. BANG! And cords shot out of his wand to slither around Remus's waist.  
  
"I didn't do it!" shouted Remus in defense, although he was also trying to convince himself the same too. "I didn't!"  
  
"Shut up if you know what's good for you, werewolf! You're coming to the courts of Azkaban with us. The dementors will help settle this nicely." 


	7. The Trial of Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: Not all these characters are my property; I am just borrowing them for a while. They are J.K. Rowling's possessions and not my own.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Trial of Remus Lupin  
  
A misty, dark, and damp stone chamber hid in the darkness. Not only was it part of the darkness, but it feared the even eviler darkness that used it: dementors. Three dementors hovered at the opening of a door to their lair - the Prison of Azkaban. The door stood in the wall of an ever-extending stage-like podium. You couldn't see where the wall around the stage ended, for the formerly lit torches on the walls immediately died out when three dementors floated in the chamber.  
  
The crowd was chattering away to each other quietly. Such a place for a trial diminished the liveliest spirits as quickly as a dragon could kill you in that one fiery breath. Not surprisingly, most faces in the crowd weren't the most pleasant ones. Faces with sneers, faces with disgust, and even deformed faces had some part in the crowd. After all, the "audience" did have a lot to say in the matter of the trial. Their opinions and votes would counts just as much a jury's. That was one of the reasons why it was so important that Albus Dumbledore be there - at least for Remus's sake. People like him and the Minister of Magic - who was present also - had some of the most influential power on the public. Remus just prayed that Dumbledore would find a way to get him out of the mess he had gotten himself into. But how are you to pray if you have two more dementors surrounding you and clutching you with their scabby hands?  
  
It was about time to get on the stage. Remus couldn't even clutch his friendship memoir dog tag that Sirius had given him, James, and Peter. It was to be their item of friendship that represented that they would be friends forever. Remus didn't even know why he kept it, since that had never happened.  
  
Since dementors couldn't talk - in English that is, because they could communicate in their own way to each other - this was yet another unfortunate circumstance. The dementors were easily infuriated if you didn't do what they told you to, although you couldn't understand them in the first place. But then, they also enjoyed it, because being the torturing memory vacuums that they were made their convicts and convicts-to- be the most miserable ones at the same time. Fortunately, they would be forced to suppress any of their magic of making everyone despondent during the trial for the sake of the witnesses.  
  
The shortest dementor, who seemed to have been hired as his personal attendant, suddenly clutched Remus's wrists. His partner dementor somehow shoved Remus up the passage and up to the entrance to the chamber. Remus didn't want to think about the gruesome scabby decayed skin that had made contact with him; the trial was about to begin and he needed to focus. It was so difficult to shove out unhappy unpleasant thoughts whilst concentrating on what his defense was to be. With one final nudge, Remus was out in the dim spotlight presented before everyone else.  
  
He hung his head low. He preferred that no one would see his face. He hated the loathing that all the strangers' eyes conveyed. They were enough to make him go crazy. He trudged along slowly to a solitary wooden chair that sat in the center of the stage with an invisible light that shone upon it. He lifted his head up barely enough to get a glimpse of his seat. He couldn't help but notice that it was all much different from Sirius's trial. iActually, it wasn't a true trial. He didn't even get to testify, he thought. God, how I hope that doesn't happen to me. But he killed three people so he deserved it. /i  
  
The chair didn't have any armrests. Oddly enough, it was like an ordinary chair you would see at a dinner table. There is definitely some hidden restraint that I can't see here. Sure enough, once he sat down, he felt himself in Gravitational Fog - an invisible substance that pulled you down to the ground and almost completely disabled upward movement. With much strain for his upper body and neck, he raised his head reluctantly at the sound of an echoing voice - no doubt from the Sonorous Charm.  
  
"We have all assembled here today for the trial of-" The judge glared directly at Remus so everyone would see. "'The trial of Remus Lupin for the murder of the Muggle, Richard Ellings." Remus gulped. The panic was finally creeping out from under his skin. All the faces of the crowd had their gaze upon him. Only a couple positive faces were in the group. There was Dumbledore, who sat on the far right of the courtroom. With his tall wizard's hat and wrinkled brow, it was obvious that he was making some quick decisions. Moeris sat to his left, terrified as ever. Remus hadn't gotten to speak to either since he had gone to Hogwarts. Coincidentally, Moeris and Dumbledore were on their way to the carriage stables just as Remus was on is way to Azkaban. iSome luck./i  
  
The judge made not attempt for condolences. "Present here with us today is our Veritaserum Administrator, Charon Snake." When this was said, yet another dim light appeared at the back of the stage. A hooked face emerged from the shadows. Charon smile maliciously. He seemed perfectly happy to administrate the truth potion for good or evil - no matter what would happen to the person's life once it was taken.  
  
"Due to the actions of the Werewolf Rights Committee, Lupin, you have the right of a Ministry-chosen defender. For this, we have William Harrison." Harrison was a young lad in comparison to Remus. He looked in his mid- twenties, and had slick blonde hair that was practically bandaged to his head. He didn't seem to have much experience in the occupation. He was hastily shuffling papers in his hands - no doubt notes for the case. The judge took one look at him and rolled his eyes in disgust. "You're a poor excuse for a defender but I suppose that is what is worthy for a werewolf," he spat. Remus's defender continued shuffling papers, although his face had turned carnation-pink. "Now, as the Muggle defender, we have Yuri Voykovich who is much less a disgrace to being a defender." Harrison flushed, if possible, an even brighter pink as Voykovich stalked up onto the stage beside Remus - but not too close so as he wouldn't get forced into the Gravitational Fog.  
  
Voykovich encircled Remus twice. Naturally, Remus began sweating, nevertheless perking up his head. He must have been quite a sight. After all, he had been under the control of the dementors for a week now. He was supposedly "a harmful ravenous creature," Remus reminded himself. Not to mention "in the need of confinement because of the potential of taking lives again." This was, of course, ridiculous, since the full moon was in two weeks from now, and he wouldn't ilet/i himself harm anyone at any time that he could control.  
  
Voykovich halted to Remus's right. "Were you or were you not in Carlisle on the thirteenth this month?" Remus needed guidance. How was he to know what type of responses to give if he hadn't even ispoken/i to his defender? He was going to have to rely on his Maurader instincts again.  
  
"Why yes, I was." He was going to use his irking constantly cheerful attitude. It always seemed to work.  
  
"And can you remember what had happened that night?" Voykovich prodded.  
  
Remus couldn't let himself reveal Moeris's condition; it was bad enough his own was so widely known. "Er. er." was all he managed.  
  
"Speak! Answer me!" Voykovich shouted.  
  
"No - no. I don't remember. I was sick since the full moon was coming that night. So I - I locked myself up in my shed so I wouldn't escape. I don't know if I did or anything that happened since I did because I couldn't know because well."  
  
"I'm afraid I have to interrupt," a shaky but fresh voice began. Harrison was hopefully doing something positive other than messing around with his notes. "The opposing defender is interrogating the suspect on the uh. werewolf condition, and wizard science has not yet discovered all characteristics of lycanthropy, so this is an unjust and unknowledgeable question."  
  
The judge was now to have a say in this. "Mr. Harrison, perhaps this trial is exactly what we need to discover these 'characteristics of lycanthropy' as you call it." The judge certainly wouldn't bet a knut on his sincerity; he was only trying to humiliate the young defender even more.  
  
"I've had enough of this," proclaimed the judge before changing the subject. "Let us allow the public to engage in this. Any questions?"  
  
Immediately, several hands shot up. Remus watched the judge's shiny bald head nod to the people he wanted to call upon. "Yes, Mr. Stevens. What do you want to know?"  
  
A man with a very large and curly mustache stood up from behind Dumbledore. Is the werewolf a Death Eater? Richard Ellings just so happened to have wizard descendants Does any of this relate?"  
  
Both defenders started at the same time but once Harrison received an unpleasant frown form the judge and a murderous glare from his opponent, he silenced and sank back to his seat.  
  
Voykovich didn't bother to consult Remus, but then again Remus thought it better he wasn't consulted. This wasn't going along very well so far, and it certainly wasn't like Sirius's trial. Here, the judge was milking it for all it was worth, letting his prejudices overcome him and purposely- humiliating Remus in front of all these people. He was going to let this trial last as long as it took. He'd give the trial enough time so that it was a guarantee that everyone in the courtroom that day would forever imprint Remus's face as that of a bloodthirsty monster. After all, that was what he was.  
  
Voykovich began, "So far there is no information to this man's previous contacts. We ido/i know, however, that he is a friends of the notorious criminal, Sirius Black."  
  
The crowd began whispering among themselves. Who were they to believe this man? However, who were they to doubt him?  
  
"I iwas/i his friend," Remus admitted. "That doesn't mean that I still am."  
  
"Certainly," the opposing defender said flatly. This was going exactly as he wanted. He reached into his robes and pulled out some official-looking papers. Remus stared up at him blankly. This was not going to be good.  
  
"I have here the documentation of the most recent visitors to Azkaban. In here, it clearly states that you came here to see a dear friend of yours - Sirius Black - on the twenty-sixth. Would you mind telling us what that was about."  
  
"It was n-nothing really," he stuttered; this was getting increasingly difficult. "Albus Dumbeldore invited me to come." He hated involving the Headmaster in this. iAfter all he's done for me. This is how I repay him./i "He wanted me to talk to Sirius since we haven't really been good friends lately."  
  
Remus thought he saw Voykovich's sneer twist unpleasantly into a frown. He had no expected this to be his answer. "Ah. But you have been friends before. Moreover, you expect us to believe you? Werewolves are known for their lying. How are we to trust anything you say?"  
  
"Well, you can't but-"  
  
"Excuse me, Judge," Harrison finally spoke up. "This conversation is completely irrelevant to the crime. It has nothing to do with the crime scene or vitim or-"  
  
"Yes, I see, young Harrison. But you shall not lecture me on how I run my courtroom."  
  
"I w-wasn't."  
  
"Shhhh! Mr. Harrison, or I will have to temporarily dismiss you from this case, and that surely would not do well for your werewolf client! I suggest we discuss the victim's injuries now, both of you!" shouted the judge in frustration.  
  
Remus saw all the significant people on the stage quake in their own fashion. Remus's defender was turning red over the pink, and Voykovich had a growing shaky frown. Voykovich said, "Why yes. Homer Diggory, would you please stand up."  
  
Around the center of the trial attendants, a short man in a blinding white Muggle suit stood up. After about five minutes were spent huffing up his chest, he began, "Lovely to be here. Do like my new outfit. Think it'll do well when I go to Muggle London? Fits in rather well doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Voykovich said mock-delightedly. "Now, about The Case. Describe the crime scene for all of us."  
  
"I'd love to, good man!" Remus saw Voykovich make a seizure-type movement, as if resisting the urge to walk down to Diggory and slap him in the face. Diggory didn't notice but kept babbling. Remus suspected that he had had too much Vodka. "The crime scene was bloody bloody!" There began a fit of laughter. "But really, the blood was spattered all over the floor. There was pools of it, so it was very difficult to identify each individual's blood from the rest." Remus felt like he was about to puke. Perhaps Diggory was just really crazy.  
  
"In the barn, we - meaning Arnold Peasegood and myself - found many sharp and potentially dangerous farming equipment in Richard Ellings's barn. We have reason to believe that he was somehow harmed but those. Maybe another lost Death Eater did it thinking it was the right thing to do for He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named. Maybe-"  
  
"Diggory, I did not ask you for your theories," said Voykovich. Remus couldn't help smiling a little at this. "That is enough, Diggory. Thank you," he managed. "Now I ask for Martin Macnair and his information."  
  
To the right of the courtroom, a burly man with a short beard and bushy eyebrows stood up as directed. Remus recognized him right away. iAfter all, he and Newt Scamander are the last two people he saw before I was taken away to this hellish prison./i  
  
"Hello, Yuri." Voykovich overlooked the greeting.  
  
"Judge, these two men are on first-name terms and I don't believe that it is valid to-"  
  
"I believe you were once again not given permission to speak. I have already warned you and I hope that I mustn'tagain. Continue, Macnair."  
  
"I, the Disposal for Dangerous Creatures head, brought Remus Lupin here to Azkaban. My apprentice and I were heading to Hogwarts to speak to Albus Dumbledore about our need to help acquire the culprit of this case. Then we meet none other than Lupin around the carriage sheds. He was looking for something there- probably stealing. With a few questions, we figure out all about his werewolfry and arrest him. Lucky too. Otherwise an innocent wizard or Muggle could be convicted."  
  
"Lupin was very nervous around us. He even tried to escape from us-, which displays certain guilt. Remus Lupin is guilty," he finished off.  
  
The judge smiled, as did Voykovich. "Time for a recess everyone. Five minutes."  
  
The blonde boy jogged up some invisible steps leading up to the stage while everyone else was moving around. The mood was not joyful, but definitely happier than when all had to remain quiet.  
  
"Hello. Call me Will," he greeted. "I would shake your hand only I don't want to get stuck in the fog."  
  
Remus nodded. "Will, you have to start standing up for yourself and having enough strength to stand up to these people. You're not helping me at all. I'm sure to go to Azkaban if you don't do something." Remus couldn't help his voice cracking a little. "You need to have the courage to get across what you came to say."  
  
"You're one to speak. I don't think there's much more I can do for you." He looked disappointed - probably in himself.  
  
"Court is back into session," called out the judge.  
  
"Do your best," whispered Harris and slipped back into his seat the foot of the stage.  
  
"Let's have some more opinions from the audience."  
  
Remus turned to the crowd for a moment. Moeris held his head down. A flash of light from a camera in the back shocked Remus for a moment. He heard some muffled conversation around him while he tried to get Dumbledore to take notice of him. Finally, once he tired getting up in the Gravitational Fog, he got his attention by his soft grunts of pain. Dumbledore knew his unexpected cue and stood up.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt. But Remus Lupin is being misjudged by all of you. He was an excellent and studious student when he attended Hogwarts. He had indeed made friends with the famous Sirius Black, but the two men have changed greatly since then. Lupin is working with me with the Order of the Phoenix, aiding me in the slow process of capturing Voldemort's remaining followers ever since he was evidently destroyed. Lupin is also a friend of James Potter, the father of the boy who has been thought to destroy Voldemort." Voykovich opened his mouth to protest to the judge, but the judge waved a hand to overrule. "Besides, Remus Lupin is a generally good man despite his werewolf qualities, which he is ashamed of, and he tries his best to be all that he can be to make up for that. We all know that one does not choose to become a werewolf as one does to be a murderer."  
  
"But the damage is done," Voykovich proclaimed.  
  
"You yet have not enough evidence to prove that entirely, dearest defender." Dumbledore's eyes glimmered and he lowered his half-moon spectacles on his crooked nose to look at Remus. "What a brave soul this man is, to endure your accusations."  
  
Remus smiled as best as he could. He couldn't help wanting to cry, but he held it in.  
  
Voykovich was not giving up; he called his next witness. Remus watched an even shorter man than Homer Diggory in a mini tuxedo stand up. It was the bartender of the Pridesmear Pub. Remus had never had a serious conversation with him, but this man could pretty much declare his sentence for having as low a position as bartender.  
  
"You, Dan Bradley, have had Lupin visit your pub several times, have you not?"  
  
"Yep," he said with an Irish accent. "Many actually."  
  
"What was his attitude during each of these visits? How often was he there?"  
  
" He was there so many times in one year that I considered him a regular for a great time. Ev' ry time he came he was really depressed lookin'. He seemed to be havin' some tough times. Don' know any details though. Whenever I tried talkin' to 'im he just shrugged or stayed silent. Very silent he was. Wouldin' say a single word. Thought he'd've exploded if he did."  
  
"So you're saying that he wasn't the most pleasant person to be around."  
  
"Naw, not really. Got a bit of money off 'im though." A few people chuckled softly. Remus shifted uncomfortably - even with the gravity spell he was in. He thought it a bit ironic that the bartender had gotten money off him when he had barely had any. iI guess it all adds up over time./i  
  
"Was he ever violent in any of these visits?"  
  
"No. But he didn't seem sane either."  
  
"So you're saying he could be crazy."  
  
"Wouldin' be surprised."  
  
"Thank you so much, Mr. Bradley. You may sit down."  
  
Everything was at a closing tension. The judge cleared his throat. "I do believe then, that this is all coming to an end. Remus Lupin, you are hereby sentenced to-"  
  
"Wait! WAIT!" A woman in the back was jumping up and down, short auburn hair flying about under her beret. "Remus Lupin can't be guilty. He can't be guilty b-because - because he was with me that night!" 


	8. Wanted Once More

Disclaimer: This is all based on J.K. Rowling's wonderfully created universe. There's no words for how grateful I am for her work.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Wanted  
  
Who was she? Remus didn't really care; he just wanted to jump up and join her, embracing her with all his might. He would - if he could - or at least he wished he could. He wasn't exactly the type to go around hugging women he hasn't ever met before for no apparent reason. Sirius was that kind of person. But this wasn't about him. It was about her.  
  
He struggled to keep his face impassive and gaped at her without realization. She wasn't having a good time herself. Remus watched the slender woman's every move through the crowd. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Oh, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean- oops! There's your hat, madam. Sir, I really didn't mean to step on your foot at all-"  
  
After a few more "pardon me's" and apologies she finally made it to the stage and joined Remus at his side, who now couldn't take his eyes off her. He had fallen under her spell - The Spell she didn't even purposely cast.  
  
"Judge, I apologize once more," she gasped. "This man is innocent." She extended her arm towards Remus - extremely close to the Gravitational Fog. She ended up pointing to him in concern of being sucked into it herself. Remus strained to look her direction because, as was said, she was magnetic to his sight. He saw delicate pianist fingers and perfectly manicured nails with the softest color red painted on them. [i]Skin as fair as snow. Now how did that come about?[/i]  
  
She didn't notice Remus yet, for she was too wrapped up in her argument. "He could not have been the murderer of Richard Ellings. I knew of his condition and he came to my home that night so he would know he wouldn't hurt anyone or anything. He - he's very careful about what he does. He wants all civilization to be safe from him and his. horrors." The judge looked disbelieving. "He's quite considerate for a werewolf," she added quietly. Remus couldn't help but notice that her face had reddened a little. She continued.  
  
"What good would it do to send him to Azkaban do? At least there, he would know he wouldn't hurt anyone, but if you keep him free, he'll have more pain, fearing that he may bring damage. Being a werewolf, he deserves pain, right? You see we met at a bar late one night and became instant friends. I have people who can confirm that."  
  
"Ma'am, I certainly hope you do because I'm afraid you'll have to be arrested if we do not find something just in what you're doing now."  
  
"I understand. I have no intention of leaving yet though." She turned to the judge who sat idly at his elevated podium and she smiled beautifully, exposing a set of nearly perfect teeth. Remus watched is amazement. She was trying to win the judge's satisfaction by seducing him! He could hear a soft tapping sound coming from somewhere close to him; her foot was shaking uncontrollably. Hopefully, he was the only one who noticed, because her acting was going along well so far.  
  
"I hardly find it 'just,' as you say, to give this man such a trial as this. You yourself know and have even had it arranged that he goes to Azkaban - no matter what. I [i]heard[/i] you talking to Mr. Charon Snake back there. He put something in that Truth Potion that'll make the taker do something against what it was projected to do!"  
  
"'You yourself know' and blah, blah, blah," he mocked rudely. "What we do may not be just, but it is also not right to spy, Miss. If you find this trial so unfair then perhaps you should test out the potion for us to bring an iota of justice to this hearing."  
  
The auburn-haired woman finally had a loss for words. She mouthed something but no sound came out. "Wh - what?" She looked to Remus for help. He did all he could do - smile. Their eyes met and Remus felt a strange feeling - like borrowing her vision for a moment. A single, solitary tear fell down her round face. Then, before he could warn her, three dementors adjusted themselves perfectly around her and began grabbing at her arms and shoulders possessively; they were hungry.  
  
Remus had to do something to make them stop. If she took the enhanced Veritaserum, she and him were facing a long miserable hell on earth in prison.  
  
"Stop! You can't so this to her!"  
  
"Why ever not, Lupin?" Snake screeched.  
  
Remus pushed at the sides of his chair, attempting to pull himself up. No use - he was too weak. "Because, because."  
  
"I thought so," the judge huffed. Remus raised an eyebrow at him - his most murderous look that did not involve a hairy wolf's body. [i]If only I could get out of this damned fog. [i/]  
  
Remus caught onto some muffled phrases from the direction of the woman. ".I hardly call this justice!" One of the horrid creatures clutched her at the mouth. She wailed in disgust, flailing her arms wildly about, shielding her face.  
  
Meanwhile, Charon Snake slithered in between the commotion that the dementors stood around and slipped out a tiny clear vile from his trenchcoat. His eyes glowed orange with self-satisfaction. He just stood there doing nothing for the longest time; he enjoyed watching her suffer. It was like being aware of a bee's atrocious buzzing and practically screaming at the insect to go ahead and sting you. The tension pleased him. He frowned devilishly and jumped at her, pawing catlike at her face and pulling at her jaw to pop it open. Before long, she gave in and downed the Veristaserum.  
  
Remus had failed to help - again. Whatever happened now would foretell both their futures. At first, the woman looked relatively the same, until her neck suddenly gave out and dropped downward. She dropped to the floor with a thud; the crowd was a flock of chattering birds. Remus heard the judge in the background, "No, no, do not be troubled. This is perfectly harmless," but the sound was as if heard from another person.  
  
He watched in horror - expecting the worst. Her head snapped back sideways with a [i]pop[i/] and then lolled around lethargically. Suddenly, she craned her neck up, exposing pale skin. Her hazel eyes were dazed and unfocused. She looked through objects and people as if there was nothing there.  
  
"What is your name, woman?" It was not much of a question, just a demand.  
  
"Sally Roberts."  
  
Grunt. "Where were you on the evening of the thirteenth of this month then?" interrogated the judge. No reply. She just swayed her neck around as she sat cross-legged and childlike on the hard flat floor.  
  
"I said where were you on the thirteenth of this month!"  
  
"At my house."  
  
"With whom?" barked Snake.  
  
Remus sat motionless waiting for the blow to fall.  
  
"With Remus Lupin."  
  
[i]How the hell.?[i/] Everybody else apparently thought the same judging by the increased noise level in the chamber. Even the dementors were rattled. Higher emotions meant more of a feast for them. Remus's defender, William Harrison, had chameleon-ed again, this time turning a sallow yellow. Meanwhile, Snake was practically shedding his skin in astonishment. For once, they had proof that the prevaricating werewolf was telling them something they would [i]have[i/] to believe. However, the "truth" was not the truth at all.  
  
"Uh huh," the judge mumbled in astonishment. The shock was still sinking in. He cleared his throat. "Explain your relationship with this monster of a man."  
  
Remus overlooked the title. It came along every now and then. Sally said dazedly, "We met at a bar." Her head did something of a somersault. "Yes, and we talked a lot. Eventually we met more often and became close - so close that he told me he was a werewolf. I worked at a bookstore and he would come and visit occasionally. Later, I moved to Glasgow and we met less and less often. But we never really lost touch." Her head proceeded to fall loosely on her shoulders - she was not needed for questioning anymore.  
  
However, it wasn't over yet.  
  
Voykovich still had his say. "This isn't possible. We need someone who can verify that Lupin was at the home of Roberts on the night in question. What if the Veritaserum potion was not concocted to its highest strength? That could mean that some of this information if false since the potion did not work to its greatest degree."  
  
"I agree, Mr. Voykovich," the judge said in a matter-of-fact tone. He propped himself up on his stool to better communicate to the crowd. "Can any of you confirm that Lupin was at Miss Roberts's home?"  
  
Remus stared at the scene warily. A man in the back raised his hand.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" laughed the judge. "Who are you, sir?"  
  
"I am Sally's neighbor, Kerv. She and this man that is about to be put to his terrible fate here in Azkaban have known each other for three years now. I don't see how murder could even be possible in this situation. He was in another city miles away from Carlisle. It's physically impossible. Let this werewolf go free. He may not be the most welcomed among society, but that is his dilemma. No man deserves injustice - just someone who loves him and wants him."  
  
"I see. I guess this calls for an overall vote." Kerv nodded and took his seat in the babbling herd of people. "How many of you think this werewolf is not guilty?"  
  
This was it. Remus sank down into his chair with ease (due to the Gravitational Fog.) He felt the dementors' cloaks brush up against his side. Lucky for him, it was only that. Sally was nearly mindless on the ground with three of the dark creatures guarding her as if she could possibly "wake" up from her doze. She had done so much for him, and he didn't even know who she was.  
  
Remus feared to look at the number that raised their hands - if any. He would rather listen.  
  
"The verdict, then, is. not guilty. Remus Lupin is not guilty." 


	9. Lovely Meeting

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. No profit is being made from this publication.  
  
Author's Note: Many thanks to all following my fic - which will be completed after this unless I change my mind for some strange reason.. As usual, please review. It would be appreciated very much. Thank you all. ;)  
  
Chapter 9 Lovely Meeting  
  
She was going to visit today. It had only been a week since the trial, though it felt like a century. Remus would finally get to speak to the mystery woman who had saved his life.  
  
Remus could not deny that he was nervous. Usually, he did not make too much of a fuss over unexpected guests. 1) The traditional visitors were only his friends or people he was close with them so it never made much of a difference to him. 2) His home wasn't too messy to begin with. It was rather quite neat and tidy, just worn down, and seldom required serious cleaning.  
  
Almost unintentionally, Remus swept down to a small table next to one of the two couches and began dusting it energetically, whipping here and there with a torn dust rag. Moeris slipped in very coolly through the back door, and witnessed Remus knock over several photos on the table from his haste. Moeris leaned down and picked up a picture of James hugging Lily around the waist.  
  
"Wow," he commented. She's not like, the Queen of England, you know."  
  
He was not referring to the photo of Lily and James, of course.  
  
"I thought I told you to weed the garden!"  
  
"Oh," he exhaled, "I know. You just want to be alone with her while she's here and have me outta the house!"  
  
"Precisely." He then bustled over to the coffee table, stopping to cross his arms at the chest. "It's missing something. I just don't know what." he trailed off.  
  
Moeris muttered something under his breath. "Here," he said slyly. "That's why I brought these." He slid his hand from behind his back and a bouquet of lilies blossomed in his left hand while a wand occupied his right.  
  
Remus first tried to look disgusted. That didn't exactly work (as he considered from his cousin's laughter). He forgot all about cleaning and lunged at Moeris's hair and to give him a deep noogie for the anguish. "What would I do without you?" he heaved while tackling him to the sofa.  
  
As quick as lightning, Moeris's glee vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Remus asked with concern and befuddlement. Aversely he released Moeris and motioned for him to sit up.  
  
"Well, I just want to say that I'm sorry."  
  
"We've already been through this. I thought we had come to an understanding. It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is!," Moeris interjected angrily. An arm reached out and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Yes, it is," he repeated more softly. He bit his lip anxiously.  
  
"It's just that I feel that. that. I feel guilty. Not just because of me coming to you because of my own problems, not just because I endangered your life on the full moon that night, or because I nearly aided you in being sent to prison for the whole rest of your life. Generosity should not be unappreciated. You wouldn't believe it, but I was - I can't describe it - jealous."  
  
"Jealous?" he almost laughed. "why would you be jealous of me? Really," he added miserably, "I have nothing you would want."  
  
"Friends. You had friends."  
  
"Had."  
  
"I know."  
  
A long beat. "But having you in my life has finally given it meaning. I guess that's why. that's why I'm so nervous about this." He got back up and reached for the rag he had dropped earlier, fastidiously aware that time was not on his side.  
  
Before he knew it, there was a soft knock of five taps on the door. He cursed along the way to the kitchen. "Moeris, keep her busy while I get ready!"  
  
"Uh huh. Right way, Sir."  
  
Remus dashed down the hall and into his room. It was plain like himself. It contained nothing more than the necessities: a bed, a wardrobe, a mirror, a bookcase, a dresser, and an adjacent bathroom. He ran to the dresser first and pulled out his nicest silk white shirt - a gift from Lily on his sixth year Christmas - along with a handsome golden tie. He had barely worn both items since he was seldom ever convinced to go to balls or dances - so these items were in very good condition. He jumped into some nice dark gray suit-type pants and tucked in his shirt. He then raced into the bathroom, nearly slipping on the rug in front of the sink. He straightened up to see that his result was much too formal for his desired effect - which was to look nice but not rich (he couldn't see how that could occur anyway) but not too shabby at the same time. He struggled and tugged and the tie to finally manage to tear it away from his neck. Ties often made him feel like a dog on a leash, and they weren't to his taste. Flushing away thoughts of Sirius, he finally pulled out his shirt very slightly, so the edge dangled out a little on the side.  
  
He ran back to the dresser to find some cologne but found Moeris at the doorway instead.  
  
He hissed, "I don't think I can hold onto her much longer, Remus. You need to -" He forgot to close his mouth in shock. "You look. you look." He seemed at a loss for words.  
  
"Too fancy? Not good enough? Do you think it's okay?" His eyes conveyed near hopelessness.  
  
"Great. It's just perfect. Perfectly great," Moeris whispered in awe.  
  
"Good. Thanks so much. You've been a big help. Now, go outside and weed the garden like I told you to!"  
  
"Urgh!" He stomped out of the room, but decided to tiptoe the rest of the way out.  
  
This was it. Remus took a deep breath, and marched into the living room.  
  
There she was. Sally Roberts. Her curved body sat engraved into the couch like the most perfect mosaic piece. In fact, Remus thought, she'd look perfect just about anywhere. She wore a sapphire-colored short sleeved turtleneck and a dark skirt to go along with it. She was wearing her customary black beret and had her purse tucked away gently beneath her arm. Remus couldn't help noticing how peaceful she looked. Graceful and stunning like a statue - not to mention so out of place in this environment!  
  
Remus crept a few feet closer but still didn't say anything. Unfortunately, she spotted him first.  
  
"Hi." Her voice echoed musically.  
  
"H - hi -" Grumble. "Hi." His voice came out more rougher than expected. He cleared his throat. "Hi, Sally." He hated being caught like this.  
  
"Sally?" Her delicate eyebrows scrunched downwards in confusion. "My name is Salvie Riné."  
  
"Hmm? But at the trial you said your name was Sally Roberts. You said that when under the truth potion. Just like you said everything else."  
  
"No, no, no," she denied ever so sweetly. Remus couldn't see how that was possible but he just sat un-blinking on the couch.  
  
"I met up with Albus Dumbledore after the trial. That is, he helped me out of the potion by some spell. We got to talking, and it seems he knows you pretty well." Remus nodded. "Anyway, they made that Truth Potion do the exact opposite - as I had expected. So it made me lie my way through the interrogation and that ended up being to our benefits, as you see. I really do hate those unjust prejudiced bastards."  
  
"Me too. Even being temporarily confined in Azkaban isn't too great. Reliving your most unpleasant thoughts and memories does not help you get prepared for a trial at all. Sick creatures, those dementors are." He shuddered.  
  
"Yeah, I wished they would get their filthy hands off of me. They made me want to vomit," she said disgustedly.  
  
"So why'd you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Get up there and fight for me like that. There were only four people who weren't Dumbledore or my parents who ever loved me for who I was and didn't care for what I became. They're gone now. but that's another subject. And I don't even know you. Or at least I don't think I do. I was surprised that they didn't assume you a werewolf just for protecting me. Er, you're not a werewolf, are you?"  
  
"No, silly!" she voiced. "I'm not a werewolf, but I guess you could call me an actor," she said timidly. Once again, she looked nervous - a rare sight.  
  
"And a lifesaver," Remus chuckled. Salvie loosened up a bit more on the couch and played with the strap of her purse.  
  
Suddenly self-conscious of himself, Remus remembered that he hadn't combed his hair. It very seldom got into a worse state than James's hair ever did - with the exception of full moons, of course. It never was the slickest though. He cleverly sneaked a smoothing pat on the head while Salvie rummaged in her purse.  
  
She turned to look at him. Her eyes changed from ordinary hazel to a glowing hazel.  
  
"What's wrong?" questioned Remus with panic.  
  
"It's your. your... hair." She reached into her bag and magically summoned a mirror. "Look," she said with a smile.  
  
"I uh, er, was in a rush," he said hoping it was the right answer. He never was too good with these types of things. His hair was sticking up almost as high up as one of those Muggle toys - if only he could remember! A troll. He resembled something of a troll. That was it. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
"It was Moeris! I should've known. I mean. do you have a comb?"  
  
"Certainly. Let me do it. Accio comb." A mini comb popped into her palm and she gave Remus's hair one short tug. "There."  
  
"Th-thanks." This was absolutely embarrassing. Moeris was going to pay for this one! For now, both sat quietly just listening to each other's breathing. Remus found himself struggling to keep it even. He stared wordlessly at her lap and she did the same.  
  
"You still haven't told me why you stood up for me. I don't know you," he added almost sadly.  
  
"Truth be told, I am just a waitress at Pridesmeare Pub. I saw you every day every day for over a year. You were all I ever thought about whenever I was collecting and scrubbing dirty dishes, cleaning up messes, and taking orders. You looked so. miserable.  
  
My life was so screwed up too. At least I figured that yours was also. Nobody acts like that when they're happy. I had not gone to college like I had planned, I was broke, and my mom died. I guess I thought that by helping you in the trial, I could somehow help myself and make it all better."  
  
"Oh. Do you want to know about my life? I wouldn't see why you would but what you just told me seemed really meaningful."  
  
She sighed in clarification. "It was."  
  
Would it be right to hug her now? Even touch her hand? This was their first official meeting and they could be well considered acquaintances. Normal people - Muggles and wizards alike - know better than to fall over someone just like that at once. But then again, what had she done for him? She risked her own life for him - barely taking care as to what could happen to her. She only cared for his justice and saved him because of that. He lifted his hand off his lap cautiously. It was shaking badly as he reached out extremely close to Salvie's arm.  
  
Knock-knock-knock.  
  
Someone was at the door.  
  
"I'll be right back." Remus felt himself blush. He quickly turned away before she could notice and heard Salvie do a sort of giggle as he stepped away from her and toward the door.  
  
As the old wooden door was opened, an elderly wizard appeared. He had silk robes on because of the warm weather and smiled all-knowingly with the common bright eyes.  
  
"Hello, Albus."  
  
"Good day, Remus. I hope I'm not intruding." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled fiercely.  
  
"Well. no. Salvie's here though. We thought that we should get to know each other, after all that's happened." Dumbledore kept his face impassive and gave Remus an understanding look.  
  
"Come in then."  
  
Dumbledore walked in calmly, where as Remus's gait included a little bit of nervous prancing. He moved sinuously around him and took at seat beside Salvie across from the elderly man.  
  
"Good evening, Dumbledore," chanted Salvie.  
  
"Albus, please."  
  
"Alright. Albus. Um, could you tell me where the restroom is, Remus?"  
  
"Down the hall two doors to the left." She was going to leave for the better part of this conversation. Damn, she was so -  
  
"So are you both accomplishing what you met up for?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes. It's finally almost all clear to me." Remus set his elbows to his knees and rested his head upon his arms.  
  
"Is there something you would like to tell me?"  
  
This man did not miss anything.  
  
"I won't lie to you. Yes, there is. If I honestly did not kill Richard Ellings, then who did?"  
  
Dumbledore remained silent. He was thinking about the best way to explain. He took a breath and began.  
  
"I think you and I both know. You just don't want to admit it to yourself. Moeris is the most liable suspect that I would even consider."  
  
"I. think so-" his voice stumbled "-too." He wasn't going to allow himself to fall apart then and there. He smiled wryly.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "I think he knows it too. We spent a lot of time together when you were gone. (I had him stay in the castle with us.) He's a fine lad. I think he'll be a great wizard, and he should be happy to know that he'll be joining the other children at Hogwarts next year."  
  
"You have no idea," exclaimed Remus exuberantly. "But, will he ever truly find out that he was the murderer?"  
  
"Not unless we tell him." Dumbledore smiled like only a wise man could.  
  
"Then I guess not."  
  
Dumbledore smiled toothlessly. "You know Remus, now that this trial and its affairs have been taken care of, let's pick up at where we left off. We were going to discuss the Order of the Phoenix when you came you came to Hogwarts with Moeris, and it's time we completed the discussion we never had. Have you made any decisions yet?"  
  
"Honestly, with all that's happened, I can't remember what it was. or would be." Dumbledore whistled impatiently. "Okay, okay," he barked, finally giving into the pressure. "I'll join the Order of the Phoenix. If they really need me - for whatever reasons they may be - then I'll do it. I'll finish off what is left of Voldemort. Rid the world of this evil," he said politically, purposely dramatic.  
  
"I'm glad you've chosen to do so. It will not be easy and will most likely involve relations with dangerous wizards."  
  
"Trying to make me change my mind now, Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled in return with his pearly white beard bouncing up and down on his chest.  
  
Salvie waltzed in wearing a reclusive expression. She had said she liked Dumbledore earlier, thought Remus, but why was she now so unresponsive to him?  
  
"I think my visit's up," uttered the Headmaster out of the blue. "I'm sorry that we did not get to talk much, Salvie, dear, but I have to attend the anniversary party of my great-great cousin Louisster in Ipswich. Some type of odd celebration involving imps. Hmm. Don't want to miss it!"  
  
"I'll show you to the door," Remus pronounced, not giving Dumbledore's strange private-life events a thought, and led him to the entrance of his home. 


	10. The Moon is Found

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. The OC's are mine though. ;) I assure you no profit is being made from this publication.  
  
Author's Note: Once again, thanks to everyone who's been reading this and please review - it will be appreciated very much. And also, I'd like to dedicate this very last chapter to Kirina. You Kirina, dedicated your story to me when all I did was give you a review. I honestly did not expect that at all. So since you were so kind, I dedicate this to you. ;)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Moon is Found  
  
Remus came back after the creak of the door to a woman gazing at him with a purely peaceful expression.  
  
"Salvie."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to go outside?" he blurted out.  
  
"Oh, um, sure." She blinked hard and fell out of her trance. Odd, Remus thought. He decided to focus on the weather of a spring night instead though, and grabbed a worn century-old leather jacket form the coat hanger in case Salvie got cold. He goaded her out the door with a warming push on her back and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders as they walked out.  
  
"Why out here?" she asked.  
  
"I like it better. Look at the sky." She rested her hands on the remnants of a crumbling stone wall next to the garden and gazed upward.  
  
"Oooh," she cooed at the sight of hundreds of diamond specks in the darkness.  
  
"See look," he instructed, pointing a pale finger to the heavens, "there's Cancer."  
  
"Where?" she questioned, confused.  
  
Remus was barely aware that he had swung his arm around her waist. "Right there. See those four stars?" A nod in agreement. "Then there are those two little stars that branch off."  
  
"I see." She sneaked her arm behind his back and clutched soothingly at his left side.  
  
"Well, there are two smaller stars a bit above the first formation to make Cancer's claws."  
  
"Ah. Were you an expert at Astronomy or something at Hogwarts?"  
  
"No. Our teacher was quite dull, actually," he huffed. "But my father wasn't," he added. "When I was still a small boy and he was still alive -"  
  
"-I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Anyway, we used to go outside after dinner when it was dark. Mum didn't approve of it, that's for sure. Said I'd catch a cold because it was too cold in the winter, or that I would get to many mosquito bites when it was during the summer. But I didn't mind. My dad taught me a lot from all those nights."  
  
Salvie took his hands and faced him directly. She felt the blood rush in her veins from the pulsing blood of the other human and inched closer to Remus's body.  
  
Remus wasn't making a move to stop so she continued.  
  
"Hey, look, a shooting star." He let go of her and stared to the sky.  
  
Salvie pulled away reluctantly. "Where?" she asked trying to sound intrigued. It had been so close.  
  
"It already flew across the sky. But that doesn't mean you can't make a wish."  
  
Salvie could see an artfully deceptive smile beaming on Remus's face.  
  
"Okay then. I wish. I wish."  
  
"Wait! Don't tell me, or it won't come true," he warned.  
  
I'm afraid, Remus, that it won't come true if I don't tell you, she thought dejectedly.  
  
"Hey look," murmured Remus, "there's the constellation Leo."  
  
"Amazing," she spoke softly and closed her eyes to keep the tears away.  
  
At least half an hour passed before they finally took a seat on the grass. They had gone through too many Virgos, Ursa Minors, and moons to have the will the remain upright.  
  
"I'm really glad you came today," said Remus in a near whisper. He held himself up a bit with his right arm. Salvie sat pulling her legs to herself on his left.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Actually, I'm really glad you came into my life."  
  
Both of them blushed, though Remus hoped Salvie couldn't tell through the dark of night.  
  
He balanced himself to his feet and outstretched a hand to help Salvie up too. She nearly flew up back to her vertical position, gracefully light.  
  
"Have you uh, ever loved anyone?" whispered Remus hoarsely.  
  
"Not really. But that may change - soon." He better get that clue!  
  
He turned away for a moment, deep in thought. He's going to make his next move now. If he doesn't do anything, I think I'm going to scream!  
  
Remus spun back around and looked deeply into her sparkling eyes. The fluorescent light of the waning moon glittered in her pupils. He tugged gently at her sides, squeezing her softly on her ribs. His eyes closed with relief and he cocked his head to her ever so cautiously. They were now in a sort of half-hug and still pulling the other to themselves. Salvie kept her eyes open- in case this would not work out perfectly. He probably wouldn't have kissed very many people before- if any at all - and bumping heads wouldn't be too impressive.  
  
Remus moved in even closer - less than two inches away from her face. His hand somehow managed to creep up to her head and knock off her beret, running his fingers through her auburn hair. They stood there in a full embrace for a few minutes, each taking in the other's every smell, touch, warmth, and feeling. Remus petted Salvie, smoothing her hair with his hands. She tucked her head under his chin. He lifted her head and tilted it up with the hand that wasn't running down the spine of her back, sending eerie chills throughout her body and his own. He had never felt this way before. At last, Remus planted the lightest kiss on her lips.  
  
Moeris spread the leaves apart with his hands and found a taintless peephole. Ah. There they were. He smiled at the sight.  
  
THE END 


End file.
